


The Problem With Sex

by lillianmmalter



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/pseuds/lillianmmalter
Summary: In which Peggy is very physically demonstrative in the bedroom. This is a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to Ellix for taking time out of her studies to read over my nonsense for me.

There were times in Daniel’s life when he fantasized about having marathon sex all day long. Who he fantasized about having all that sex with changed depending on who he had a crush on or who he was dating at the time, but the fantasy itself was a recurring one through most of his adolescence and into his early adulthood.

Losing his leg killed that particular fantasy.

It killed his sex drive for the better part of a year too until his first day of work at the SSR introduced him to Agent Peggy Carter. She had curves built for distraction and a voice like warm honey. Even before the war he’d have hesitated asking her out, but after it, with his new body and the knowledge that she was still mourning America’s hero, he contented himself with being her friend and colleague and tried to keep any thoughts of being anything other than that to himself. 

Besides, for the first few months he knew her, even just having the desire to jerk off again felt like a gift.

Then she kissed him in his office and invited herself into his bed and he realized he never quite knew what a gift was before. Once in bed (or on the couch, or in the car, or pressed up against his kitchen cabinets), the fire and determination she showed in the field transformed into a passion he’d never encountered in a lover. It seemed that anytime they weren’t working, she was on him, kissing him, groping him, dragging him to the nearest semi-horizontal surface and fucking him stupid as though she was afraid she’d never get another chance if she didn’t seize the one in front of her right this very moment.

His teenaged self would be impressed.

His current self was exhausted.

It wasn’t like he wanted to say no to her. She was Peggy Carter, possibly one of the sexiest, most amazing women to ever walk the earth. The fact that she wanted him the way he wanted her was a minor miracle and not something he planned to ever take lightly.

But he was so tired. And sore. He was so sore. He was pretty sure he’d pulled muscles he wasn’t previously aware of even having.

Which led him to tonight, the third week in a row Peggy came home with him instead of going back to Stark’s mansion. At this point he’d be surprised if the neighbors didn’t think she’d actually moved in with him. 

He was half convinced she’d actually moved in with him.

The snick of a light switch being turned off echoed down the hall and Daniel braced himself. He could be strong. He could do this.

Peggy sauntered into the bedroom wearing a silky slip of a nightgown and a sultry smile. Daniel bit back a groan of dismay.

When the hell had she gotten lingerie?

Daniel released a shuddering breath as he looked at her. White satin and black lace and so much creamy skin. This woman was going to be the death of him. Though he supposed there were worse ways to go.

Peggy used her hips to full effect, swinging them back and forth enticingly as she walked toward him to straddle him where he sat on the bed. His hands were instantly drawn to her waist as if magnetized. She smiled as she combed her hands through his hair.

Fuck. She knew he had a thing for her playing with his hair. Especially when she kissed him like this, all tongue and heat and-

No. Focus. He could be strong. He could do this.

“I can’t tonight, Peg,” he said, breaking away and succeeding in not making it sound like a whimper.

Peggy scooted back from him with a displeased frown on her face. “If you don’t want to-”

Daniel grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving the bed. “No, I mean, I physically can’t. My back is killing me and I’m not sure I could get it up right now even if I wanted to.”

“And you don’t want to.” Her shoulders were more tense than he’d seen them in a long time.

Shit, shit, shit. He hadn’t seen her so closed off since their early days working together in New York.

“I miss talking to you,” he tried. She looked at him like he was an idiot.

“We talk all the time.”

“At work. About work. I mean, talking about things that don’t matter. Or, that do, but aren’t life and death, you know?” She looked at him consideringly and stopped trying to pull away, so he plowed on. “I want to take you on a date. An actual date somewhere outside this house where we can get dressed up and do something that doesn’t involve getting naked or shooting at people for once.”

“We can’t exactly do that now. Unless you want to put your leg back on-” 

She started to pull away again and he stopped her. “No! No, I didn’t mean tonight. I meant maybe tomorrow night or this weekend.”

Peggy looked at him completely nonplussed. If he had the slightest clue why he could make a stronger argument, but she was looking at him like she had no idea what he wanted despite how clear he thought he was being. He’d never seen so much uncertainty on her face before.

“Alright,” she said. “Tomorrow night then.”

Daniel sighed in relief. “Great. It’s a date.”

She bit her lip and avoided his eyes. “I can go now, if you like,” she said. “I’m sure Jarvis can be here to pick me up in no time.”

Now Daniel was confused.

“Peg, I’m not kicking you out. If you want to go back to Stark’s tonight that’s fine, but I didn’t mean to make you leave.”

She blinked at him. 

“You don’t want to have sex, but you don’t want me to go either.” She was still looking at him with that confused expression.

“Right,” Daniel said. She blinked at him. “We can just. Cuddle. And talk tonight.”

Peggy nodded slowly, her eyes watching him as though waiting for a punchline, and Daniel was struck by a sudden sickening thought.

“Peg, honey, have you ever just slept with a man before? Without anything happening first?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I did that with the Commandos all the time during the war.”

“I meant with someone you were dating. Someone you were also having sex with.”

She blinked at him again. “When would I have had the opportunity to do that?”

Daniel’s heart broke for her.

“Honey, you know we don’t always have to have sex to spend time together outside the office, right?” he said. “That’s not why I’m with you.”

“Well I should certainly hope not,” she said, one eyebrow arching magnificently, “otherwise we’re past due for one of those conversations you were wanting.”

Daniel chuckled and smiled at her, picking up her hand to play with her fingers simply because he could. Her face softened in a way that made his breath catch in his chest.

“Daniel, is it really so difficult to believe that I can’t keep my hands off you simply because I want you?”

“I want you too, Peg, trust me, just not morning, noon, and night. I’m not 21 anymore. My body can’t take it.”

She quirked her lips in a cute new way. “To be honest, I’m not sure my body can take it either, though I’ve been willing to push past that.”

“You, ignore a signal to slow down and take it easy? Never.”

“Oh, shut up!” she said, catching his hands in hers and pinching at them. It quickly devolved into playful rough-housing and then a tickling contest, which Daniel was very pleased to discover Peggy was particularly vulnerable to.

Fuck, she looked gorgeous laid out under him on his bed like this, her hair a halo of brown curls on his sheets and her face scrunched up in laughter as she ineffectively tried to fight him off. And just the fact that she wasn’t actually fighting him off when he knew she easily could made his stomach flip somersaults.

He stopped tickling her and allowed himself to lean down to kiss her instead.

After a moment, her hands reached up to twine through his hair and she opened herself up to him with a sigh.

“I thought you didn’t want this tonight,” she murmured.

“I always want you,” he said. “But you’re right. I wasn’t lying when I said we should take the night off.”

Peggy kept one of her hands in his hair as he pulled away from her, smoothing it back into some semblance of order.

“Has it really been bothering you that all we’ve done is shag the past few weeks?”

“Honestly? Yeah. A little.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner then?”

“Because I had Peggy Carter in my bed. You think pushing the brakes with you is easy?”

Peggy rolled her eyes and huffed, a slightly incredulous curve to her lips.

“I’m serious. A part of me still can’t believe we’re here right now.”

She looked contrite. “I’m sorry, Daniel. It’s my fault it took so long for us to get here.”

“I’m not complaining. You had a right to make up your own mind about what you wanted. I’m just saying there’s a reason I haven’t exactly tried to stop you every time you’ve jumped me the past few weeks.”

“I haven’t ‘jumped you’.”

Daniel grinned. “You kind of have.” He lightly traced along her arm, making goosebumps rise on her skin. “You’re insatiable.”

“You make it difficult not to be.”

Daniel beamed at her as he felt his entire body warm at her words. And she claimed to be bad at these sorts of things.

Peggy studied his face while he grinned at her like a sap, a small smile teasing the corners of her own mouth. Eventually, she took a breath and spoke, an odd casualness in her voice.

“Do you know, I only had sex twice before I met you?” 

Daniel wrinkled his brow. Surely that couldn’t be right. “What?”

“It’s true. I was something of an ugly duckling in my teenage years. I didn’t even have my first kiss with a man until I was 19. I nearly married the poor sod out of pure gratitude.”

Daniel blinked at her, trying and failing to mesh the story Peggy was telling him about herself with the fiery, determined, utterly irresistible woman he knew.

“I was afraid of putting a foot wrong for so much of my life that in many ways I forgot to live it. And that most definitely includes taking chances on men I fancied. The fact that they kept dying didn’t help matters either.”

“You mean…”

She smiled, her eyes bright with tears. “Yes. Steve and I only made our first date as his plane was going down. All rumors of a longer affair to the contrary.”

Daniel cupped her cheek in his palm. He wanted to pull her to him, to hold her tight and assure her that it was alright, but it was Captain America she was talking about, and it never would be alright.

“That’s why I’ve barely let go of you since we first kissed,” she continued. “I suppose part of me is still in the war, still worried that if I keep putting the important things off for later that they’ll never happen.”

“Peggy, we’ve got plenty of time.”

“Do we though? The first two weeks I was out here I nearly lost you twice, once to Violet and once to Zero Matter, and both times happened before I even got to kiss you because I was so caught up in my own insecurities that I didn’t seize the chance to have you soon enough.”

Daniel leaned in and kissed her, hard. “You’ve got me, Peg. As long as you want me, you’ve got me.” She pulled him back to her to kiss some more, her mouth demanding against his. For once, her hands didn’t wander, but stayed where they were, curled in his hair and against his neck. They were both breathing hard through their noses, their mouths working furiously. Any other night and they’d be undressed by now.

It was kind of nice kissing her like this, knowing nothing was going to happen. He took the opportunity to try out some techniques he’d never used with her before, and judging by the pleased little sounds she was making, he’d have to put them into his regular repertoire.

“Daniel,” she breathed.

He lipped down to explore her neck with his mouth and tongue, something he’d never properly had time for yet. It was just as smooth as it looked, tasting slightly of sweat and skin and the bitter remnants of her perfume. When he scraped his teeth along the spot where her neck met her shoulder, she curled up into him with a gasp, clutching the back of his pajama shirt in her hands hard enough that he could feel her nails clawing at him through the thin material.

“I thought you said no sex tonight,” she scolded, her voice breathy and gorgeous and perfect.

“Who said we were having sex?” he asked, nipping at her collarbones.

“I’m going to have to insist on it if you don’t stop that this instant.”

Her cross, slightly teasing tone sent a shudder through him, but even that wasn’t enough to get him more than half-hard. He really was too exhausted for this.

“Sorry,” he said. He laid a light kiss to her lips and pulled away, settling into his pillow on his side so he could still watch her.

Peggy was flushed and kept squirming beside him like she couldn’t get comfortable. He found one of her hands and kissed her fingertips one at a time.

“That’s not helping.” 

Daniel chuckled. “Sorry. I’ll be good. I promise.” He placed one more kiss to her palm and then moved their joined hands down to chest level to hold between them.

“I wouldn’t be opposed if you were a little less good.”

“Peggy.” Daniel collapsed into laughter, burying his face in his pillow to try to calm himself. When he pulled himself together, he looked up to find her watching him with that soft expression again.

“I’m lucky to have you,” she said. “I do know that. And I’m not planning to take that for granted.”

Daniel smiled at her and stroked his thumb over her hand. “Neither am I.”

They fell asleep facing each other like that some time later, and when Daniel woke up the next day it was to Peggy curled into him and drooling on his shoulder. It was possibly one of the least sexy things he’d ever seen her do, and it was fantastic.

He rewarded her for it, when she woke up, with an introduction to the wonders of oral sex. Peggy was such a big fan of it that Daniel immediately began planning on repeating his performance after their date that night.

After all, he was only human.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Daniel's a total hypocrite.


End file.
